Intoxication
by Demoncat123222
Summary: Hexxas has always been curious as a fairy but one day his curiousity went a bit far. Hexxas's past


Just a short story on how I think Hexxas was formed.

Intoxication

Long ago when humans lived in the forests fairies crept along the land. Day by day they worked growing the vegetation of the land. At the time of youth of the land Ferngully was just a tiny sprout of a tree. Each fairy lived inside of a different tree, making it their home and helping it grow tall over the years.

In one of these homes one young fairy was waking up. Squinting her eyes she looked outside of her home at the vastness of green blurs of homes. "Hexxas? Hexxas? Where are you Hexxas?" The fairy called out, no reply was returned. "Must have already went out…" The girl grumbled running her skinny tanned fingers through her wavy amber hair.

Not fully awake the fairy slowly dragged herself towards the entrance to her home and gazed outside longingly. While looking outside abruptly a butterfly flew near its entrance door it called out sweetly "Good morning Magi, nice weather were having huh?"

Magi jumped back bewildered at the surprising visitor but flew back politely. "Yes, it seems like a lovely outside." Magi stretched and yawned calmly while flying out of the tree. The butterfly followed gracefully behind her.

Magi flew through the forest searching for her brother, he always seemed to be exploring the land. Hexxas had always been curious but maybe a bit too curious to Magi, Hexxas was already fairly old which was odd since he seemed immature to suit his age.

Finally the butterfly couldn't keep up and Magi stopped at a stream where her brother was looking into the water deeply, she came up slowly and shouted at him making him fall into the water. Magi giggled, seeing him fall for it while her brother groaned in displeasure. Wiping his sooty hair out of his russet colored eyes. "What a pity, you're already bothering me…" Hexxas jokingly said grinning widely. "What are you looking at?" Magi asked, disregarding his comment. "Nothing just turning into a narcissus." Hexxas said joking again. Magi mumbled something under here breath "God, why don't you ever take me seriously…" Magi lifted up her head and frowned "I'm off to go help grow Ferngully, you should stop being so lazy and help out." Magi said flying off.

Hexxas watching eagerly as she flew away "Finally." he said gravely. Hexxas lifted himself into the air with his wings and flew off into the bare lands where trees couldn't grow and where a large land feature of mass destruction stood. Hexxas flew past a couple of bare trees that hopeless failed to thrive in the bare land. A couple of crows cawed in laughter knowing very well that the fairy was walking into Hades itself. But Hexxas just continued flying along the dead land. When he finally reached the massive structure he just looked up in awe and grinned smugly. "Not that much of a climb, for a animal that is…good thing I have wings." he joked with himself flying along the walls of the mountain eagerly yet not knowing what laid inside.

Reaching the top of the mountain Hexxas looked down at a glowing red substance in curiosity. "What's this…" flying down he accidentally kicked a pebble into the lava and watched it melt "Hmm…interesting…" he replied quietly. Remembering that fairies could feel the forest Hexxas figured he could feel this mountain's feelings too. He placed his hand on the warm volcano wall and felt it speak to him "_Burnnn your wingsss, burn your winnggsssss, you do not neeeeed themm_." The volcano was odd, its voice was crackly and slurred like a snake. But Hexxas anxiously flied down the volcano summit. He stopped abruptly not sure if he should but he leaned his back along a waterfall of lava he screamed in pain feeling betrayed by the creature but felt a film of smoke cover his whole body with a richness of gasoline and oil. Hexxas's body structure changed completely losing his child-like fairy figure, replaced by a more adult like built. His whole body felt like air and he moved along the walls feeling powerful. He tried to feel the walls of the volcano to tell what it felt but the volcano just automatically responded "_gooood, noowwww toucch the lava that boils along my wallsss, you willl feel even more powwwerfulll when you do sssso_." Hexxas obeyed it orders and touched some of the lava feeling his body dilate in size, until he was almost bigger than the volcano itself. Mistakingly he felt some lava boil past him seemly because his body was filling up the volcano the lava flew up fast into balls of fire. Hexxas stared in horror and awe as the fire ate the trees bit by bit, he himself didn't even think about all the fairies that lived in those homes, the chemicals that ran through his body made him only was more destruction.

While walking along the bare land he was struck by some faires trying to use their powers, he grinned smugly thinking it wouldn't work until more faries started to come and seal him up. But while the red wood was growing around him he started to crumble it in his hands laughing in amusement. What he didn't expect was that his sister would try to seal him too. "Magi?" he asked questionably. Enraged by his sister's actions tore the trees they tried to grow around him quickly and started throwing he pieces all over the rainforest. The elderly of the fairies came and started to grow the trees fiercely, soon the trees closed around him only leaving a pocket of light, he reached out trying to burn the tree but just got soot all over it tired from fighting he screamed in terror at his defeat and betrayal of his sister. "One day I'll burn Ferngully and all of you down to the core of this land!" his shouted his last words. While Magi and the other fairies figured out who it truthfully was, they frowned in dismay. Magi teared up but turned her back on the tree and flew into the ruin of her home.

When the time finally came Magi gave up her own life calmly because of what she had done to her brother and what she had grieved all her life. Unfortunately she was never forgiven.

Feel free to review, but like I said its just a short story, so I mostly just want tips on how to make my writing longer and better detailed.


End file.
